Cookie
Cookie is a female Boxer, and the toughest dog out of all the dogs in the whole Pound Puppies network. She is the second-in-command of the Shelter 17 Pound Puppies unit, and the adopted mother of Cupcake. Appearance Cookie's body has mainly brown fur, but her eyelids are a darker brown, which makes her look like she is wearing eyeshadow. Her ears were darker brown, like her eyelids, and are small and a little curved at the end. She has white fur that begins a little bit under her her neck; it starts off wavy then becomes straight that stops a little bit before her tail. She has a white muzzle with a black nose that has a tip that is in between her eyes.On her feet is white fur on her paws that stop a little bit over her ankle that end in a wave. She has white sharp teeth but there are two notable sharp teeth which can be seen sometimes when when she opens her mouth, smiles, talks, etc. On her neck, she wears a black collar with silver rings on it and her Pound Puppies tag. Before the episode "The General", Cookie's eyelashes were not visible, but after the episode Cookie had longer eyelashes and she wore the pink bow that Dolly gave to her as a gift, and continues to wear it from that episode and onward. Personality Cookie is an outwardly tough and stern, but deeply kind and caring dog, with a particular soft spot for puppies . She is owned by a large family, and is a major part of their daily routine. Cookie has a fiery temper, and will not hesitate to put others in their place. Cookie has a crush on Lucky, but cannot bring herself to admit it to him, fearing that it will undermine her position as his trusted second-in-command, since she is the dog Lucky relies on the most to get the job done. Cookie loves her adopted daughter, Cupcake. Profile Cookie's first focus episode was "The General", where she found herself disillusioned after meeting her idol, Dolly, and discovering she wasn't what she thought she was. Dolly helps to bring out Cookie's feminine side, but Cookie takes things a little too far, losing her focus and jeopardizing the team's plan to have sixty-seven puppies adopted in the same day. Dolly was able to snap her out of it, and Cookie successfully directed the plan to completion. Afterwards, Cookie was given a parting gift by Dolly: A pink bow, which Cookie would wear from that episode onward. in "Rebel Without A Collar", Cookie reached out to an injured and surly dog who had just arrived at the pound. After the "dog" was revealed to be a coyote named Fang, Cookie, undeterred, nursed him back to health, taught him some of the dogs' ways, and convinced him to help get Buddy back to his home. During the course of the journey, Cookie and Fang fell in love, and Cookie decided to leave for the wild with him. However, Fang led his pack to Buddy's home that very night, seeking to steal their food. Lucky and the others arrived, and a confrontation seemed imminent. However, Cookie was able to defuse the situation, telling Fang that he was a wild animal, and that she had a home, so they could not stay together. As Cookie left with the Pound Puppies, Fang howled at the moon. In "Mutternal Instincts", Cookie took a liking to a new puppy, Cupcake, to the point where she actively prevented her from being adopted. After Cupcake was accidentally dropped onto a truck bound for the city dump, Cookie was finally convinced to let her be adopted. Ironically, Cupcake was soon after adopted by Cookie's own family, reuniting them. In "Hot Dawg!", Cookie and Strudel both fell for Antonio, and argued over him, putting their friendship (and current mission) in jeopardy. Fortunately, Antonio was able to convince them to be friends again. In "When Niblet Met Giblet", she went with Lucky to get Niblet after he went after his true love Giblet, who had just been adopted. Along the way, Cookie and Lucky came close to admitting their feelings for each other. When they finally arrived at the farm where Giblet's new owner lived, she and Lucky finally found out that they had feelings for each other. In "Lucky Has to Move", Cookie was naturally aghast at the revelation that Lucky's family would be moving, and helped to try and prevent it. When they fail, she tearfully shared a farewell nuzzle with Lucky. A short while later, Cookie and the rest of the Pound Puppies are overjoyed to learn that Lucky's family ended up moving next door to Shelter 17, allowing Lucky to stay. Trivia *Cookie dislikes having her belly touched, as seen in "Rebound" and "Snow Problem". However, she is shown to be ticklish in "Kennel Kittens Return". *She was the runt of her litter when she was a puppy, as was revealed in "Mutternal Instincts". *According to the label on an official plush toy, her full name is "Sugar Cookie", although this full name has never been used on the show. *Cookie is the only main character to have been absent for an episode, having not appeared in "The Pups Who Loved Me." Gallery Cookie with Johnny and Donny.PNG|Cookie with her humans LuckyCookie.jpg|Lucky and Cookie PTRUCA1-14578450dt.jpg|Cookie as a plush toy Lucky and German Shepherd.png Lucky and Cookie nuzzle.png|The most devastating part of the season three finale- Lucky and Cookie never got to have an intimate relationship! LUCKY.png I'm in, Lucky but I be thanks all of you.png Time to Plan B.png Cookie Derp.png Where he go.png That one can hit me.png Oh-no,Quintuplets attack Olaf.png It work every time.png We are Happy, Happy Ending.png We're Sorry, McLeish.png Oh-no.png Your a Heart.png Say it, Cookie.png How do I making feel.png Cookie is get ready to hide from McLeish.png Stiffwhisker vs Cookie.png I see you, Cookie.png Cookie can sing lullaby.png Cookie's Scream.png External links * Official character page on Hubnetwork.com Category:Characters Category:Primary characters Category:Dogs Category:Females Category:Wild Animals Category:Joins of Pound Puppies